Yami no Namida
by Purin-chan
Summary: Just read it. If I put a summary here it'll ruin the story. Hikaru's point of view.


Yami no Namida  
  
Purin-chan: Since I've been writing all these different kinds of firsts for me ^^; I   
decided to try an angst fic. Of course the problem is that I'm not exactly sure what   
an angst fic is X_x; (If someone would like to explain please do so along with your   
review). From Hikaru's point of view (POV).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It can't be true.  
I was just sitting at my desk doing my homework when the note fell on top of my   
hand.  
"This had better not be another one of my brothers' jokes" I thought to myself,   
tearing it open.  
  
Dear magic knight of fire,  
Please come to Cephiro immediately. There is something we must tell you.  
  
Doshi Clef  
  
I thought the word immediately simply meant they needed help in another battle.   
But sure, I was willing to help fight for Cephiro.  
I was wrong.  
I put on my shoes and headed out the door, yelling "I'm going out!" as I left.  
Lucky for me, Tokyo Tower was only about 3 miles away from my house, so I   
decided to walk it. While I was walking, a bird perched on my shoulder. It chirped at   
me before flying off. However, the chirp was...  
Sad  
I stared after it in confusion. Never in my life had I heard something so pitiful   
sounding. I felt a tear slide down my cheek and quickly wiped it away. Trying to   
forget the entire matter, I walked on towards Tokyo Tower. When I got there, the   
sun had already begun to set.  
That was odd. It wasn't that late was it?  
There was a sinking feeling deep in my heart. I hurried up to the spot, the same spot   
where we had been summoned to Cephiro twice before. My hand fell over a certain   
place on my chest. I grasped the necklace through my shirt before I began my wish.  
Moments later, I landed on a flying fish. It was the same one we had landed on   
before. I looked around at the landscape.  
It was beautiful. The mountains and rivers, the floating islands in the sky, everything   
from the old Cephiro had returned. But there was something different about it. The   
skies were dark, not bright and sunny as they should have been. It was as if the   
entire place was...  
Mourning  
I quickly dismissed the thought, but deep inside, I knew it was probably true.  
When I arrived at the castle, I was greeted by Presea and Clef. Presea ran up to me   
and wrapped me in an embrace. She was crying.  
"What is it? What's the matter?" I asked, looking at Clef for an answer.  
He didn't reply, just shook his head sadly.  
That sinking feeling returned. I turned to look at Presea as she got up and wiped her   
tears away. She took my hand and led me down the hallway, Clef right behind us.  
We reached a large door. She opened it simply by placing a hand against it. There I   
was greeted by the others.   
Caldina immediately ran up and hugged me, crying into my shoulder.  
The sinking feeling got worse, a lot worse.  
I looked over to Ascot, Ferio, and Lafarga. Ascot's head was down, it was almost as if   
he was trying to avoid my gaze. Ferio watched me with a hint of sadness in his eyes.   
Lafarga was also trying to avoid looking at me.  
"What's wrong..." I murmured, afraid of the answer.  
Caldina regained her composure and put her hands on my shoulders. She turned me   
so I faced the opposite side of the room.  
My voice got caught in my throat. On the other side of the room sat a coffin.  
Then all the pieces fell together.  
I broke away from Caldina and ran over to the casket, tears streaming down my   
cheeks.  
*Lantis...*  
I collapsed to my knees a few inches away. Tears fell onto my skirt, staining it. But I   
could care less about my skirt at that moment.  
*He's...*  
I swallowed, then moved forward so I could see who was in there.  
*Gone...*  
Tears flowed from my eyes. I bit my lower lip, scolding myself for breaking down like   
this. Unconciously, I slowly traced my fingers along the edge of the coffin, staring   
down at the body inside.  
*And I...*  
I winced. Blood seeped through the small slits I had made with my teeth. I quickly   
wiped it away with my sleeve.  
*Wasn't there...*  
"Puu."  
I looked to my right to see Mokona. Its cheerful face was gone. I picked it up and   
hugged it tightly.  
*For him...*  
"Puu..."  
It was pitiful. As pitiful as the bird's chirp I heard back on Earth...  
So that's what it was.  
I felt a small hand on my shoulder.  
"Clef..."  
  
I woke up with a huge headache.  
"What a nightm..." The sheets were white. I never used white sheets for my bed.  
I looked around the room, shocked.  
Then the memories came flooding back.  
"Lantis..." My voice choked. I stood up, using the side of the bed to support myself.  
The door opened.  
"Hikaru? Are you ok?" It was Presea. She came over and helped me steady myself.  
"What happened...?" I asked her. My head was still throbbing.  
"Doshi Clef put a sleep spell on you."  
"But why?" I put a hand to my head in pain.  
"He didn't think you would be able to control yourself during the burial..."  
...The BURIAL?!  
"You mean you already buried him!?" I looked at her in shock.  
She slowly nodded.  
"But I...I..." I didn't get to say goodbye...  
I ran past her, out the door, and down the hallway. Tears were streaming down my   
face again. Damn emotions...  
I crashed into someone along the way who I was sure was Ferio, but I just ignored   
him and kept running.  
As if destiny had guided me, I ended up in the graveyard.  
A shudder ran through me. It felt cold and miserable here.  
As I was walking around the graves, I noticed one that seemed to stick out.  
  
R.I.P.  
Eagle Vision  
Lived an enemy,  
died a hero.  
Ceph 17, 5390  
(You know I had to mention him ^^;)  
  
I traced my forefinger along the name, recalling all the things he did for me and...  
Tears welled up in my eyes again. How odd. Just days ago when I thought about   
him, I would be happy, but now it always depresses me.  
I sat down on the dirt Eagle was probably buried under with my back against his   
gravestone. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine him beside me, comforting me.   
For a moment I almost thought I felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind,   
but when I opened my eyes I was all alone...  
*All alone...*  
My eyes settled on another gravestone in front of me.  
*With only*  
  
R.I.P.  
Lantis (What is his last name??? I've heard that it was Kailu but I'm not sure)  
Died of  
unknown causes  
Auto 21, 5390  
  
*The darkness*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Purin-chan: I was about to throw in a somewhat happy ending but I changed my   
mind ^^;. You know how hard it is for someone who specializes in writing humor fics   
to write an angst X_x;. I just have to get in the mood :B. Oh did I mention what the   
title meant? Yami no Namida = Darkness's tears  
  
Review please!  



End file.
